Time is Relative
by Youkai kagami
Summary: A revamp of Youngling with a few twists and turns...Moves between future and present quite a bit, and contains much Go'auld evilness and general fluff and funniness...SJ in background, rated T to be safe. Holding...
1. Prologue

A/N: Well, after much deliberation, much episode watching, and much reading of excellent fics, I have decided to re-write and re-post this little story…you know, revise the plot, twist some things and not care, make it longer, make it better…Anyhow, if you have anything to comment on, or any way to help…heck, you can e-mail me. I officially relieve you of the nessecity to comment.

**Disclaimer: I DO own Jack and Daniel, and various good-looking male characters from other series, but I don't own the series themselves…if you wanna borrow one, just say the word…-laughs-**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Prologue**

"What exactly are you saying, mom?"

The woman stared at the brunette teenagers sitting at attention in front of her and sighed audibly. Her twins had inherited not only her technical proficiency, but also their father's impossibly uncooperative attitude.

"Boys, I want you to build a machine to send Morgan back in time."

She gulped. Her daughter was going to hate her for this…

The blue-eyed twin grinned evilly. "Cool! We get to make a doohi…A machine." He amended weakly, his shin still aching from where his twin had kicked him.

"Alex, you are an idiot," the brown-eyed one sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Dear Pophis would murder us. Just like she did when we cloned mom and dad. Or when we drugged Uncle Daniel. Or when we…"

His mother tapped her foot impatiently.

"I do know everything about what you guys have done, and how your little sister has beaten you up for it." She took a breath to continue, but was cut off by Alex.

"BEATEN UP? That's the understatement of the century, mom. She destroyed us. I mean, c'mon! Just cause she's the jock and all doesn't mean she has to kill the geeks!"

He shuddered and pointed dramatically at the bruise healing on his upper arm.

"And," the other twin added, not to be outdone, "Dad says it's our fault cause we don't defend ourselves."

Their mother laughed. "And I say it's your fault because you antagonize her. Now, let's get back to business. You are going to build that machine. Got it?"

Alex whined, "But MOM! Whay can't you? I mean, you're the super-genius around here…we're just in training…isn't that right, Jason?"

Jason nodded.

She sighed.

"Boys, I simply don't have time. Or energy. If you haven't noticed, I look like a Christmas turkey, and I have trouble walking around. That means, I have learnt from having children such as yourselves, that I could go into labour any time. If you won't, I could always get Felger to try, and have Morgan help him and tell her that it was all because of you…" She trailed off ominously, and grinned evilly to herself. Three, two, one…

"NO!" They both yelled, and immediately tripped over eachother to kneel at her feet and profess their desire to anything to help. Mixing bumbling Felger with their perfectionist sister had happened once, and they had all been warned, that, should it EVER happen again…

She laughingly dismissed them, and they bowed themselves out melodramatically, expressing their utter love and admiration for her.

Once they got outside her lab and closed the door, Alex looked at Jason and asked, "Wait…did we just beg to do something to make Pophis mad in order to prevent her from getting mad?"

Jason groaned and sank to the floor. "Crap. Mom really knows how to use our fears against us…we're sure she's our mom, right?"

Alex pulled the Ancient medical scanner from the pocket of his dress-blue cargo pants and shook his head.

"We've got mom's unique bio-signs. We've got Jolinar's protein marker. We've got our sister in her gut. We've got…ewwwww…SO wrong!"

Jason leaned over to look at the display on his twin's device, and compared it to his own. "Ewwwww is right! They're behaving like teenagers!"

Alex gagged. "Yeah, and WE don't have time for girlfriends because of the situation. Dang it, dad should be sued!"

They heard footsteps in the corridor, and stoof just in time to catch sight of their sister's chocolate brown eyes. Her blonde hair was falling out of it's neat French braid and she was carrying a Tok'ra data pad and looking quite pleased with herself.

"Hey, guys! Look at this!"

She waved the pad in their faces too swiftly for them to read, then brought it back under her nose to make sure she had it all right.

Alex grabbed it from her, and began to read it as his siblings glared at him – the one for putting their lives in grave danger, the other for stealing her precious data.

He nodded sagely, tapped his brother's elbow, and handed the pad back to Morgan.

"Nice work, there, Pophis. Better show it to Felger before you let mom look over it."

With that, he grabbed Jason (who was attempting to sink through the floor), and bolted.

"You guys would SO get it, but I'm to excited to be mad at you. Next time, though…just tread carefully – you never know when the happiness will wear off!"

She knocked on her mother's door, humming "Always Forever" under her breath as she thought about the results of her experiment, and the devastatingly handsome Tok'ra she had been working with…

A/N: Okay…As you can see, I have posted both this and Chapter Uno at the same time, so…be forewarned, things are a bit changed in this fic. For instance, Janet never died, and I'm still going with Jack in charge of the SGC. Although, things WILL have a bit of a twist…don't get TOO picky on me, now!


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving

A/N: Erm…read and review? Just realized one teensy-tiny thing I forgot to add…of course, the Go'auld still exist. Please. I mean, they are the perfect bad guys, and while I was glad us Earthlings managed to defeat em, I still want em in my story. You don't like it, you deal with it. Or don't read the story…-laughs-

**Disclaimer: I've just been informed that my license to own certain things like Jack and Daniel has been revoked, so, sorry girls, no borrowing.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

**Chapter One: Arriving**

"Un-authorized gate activation. General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, and Doctor Jackson to the control room ASAP."

Carter set down her blue jell-o and stood up as Daniel choked on his coffee and the general up-ended his cup of red jell-o and "drank" the rest, before they all raced to the control room.

They got there as the sergeant on duty looked up at O'Neill and said in his normal frantic tones, "Sir, it's SG-1's IDC."

O'Neill nodded. "Open the iris," he commanded to the flustered man, and turned to Carter and Daniel. "That'd be Teal'c back from Chulak and his meeting with boyo and gramps."

Carter nodded, and Daniel pointed to the gate room.

"Erm…Jack…I don't think that's Teal'c…per se…"

The general spun around and saw a flustered (albeit pretty) teenage girl in BDU's look up at the glassed-in control room and glare at its occupants.

Jack looked at Carter.

Then back at the girl.

Then back at Carter.

"Shouldn't she have come through the alternate universe doohickey?"

"What? Sir? I'm not sure I understand what you mean…"

He sighed in exasperation.

"Carter, she's obviously a very younger version of you. C'mon, Danny-boy, help me out here. You can see the family resemblance, right? No?"

He looked at both of them, and Carter shook her head slowly. "Well, sir, all of the others have been identical to me, so I don't think she's from an alternate universe. That and she came through the stargate, not the quantum mirror."

Daniel, in the meantime, had gone down to the gate room and was attempting to talk to the girl while evading her increasingly hostile glances.

"Ya think we should go help him, Carter?"

She replied, sounding preoccupied, "You go, sir…these readings are very strange, I'd like a chance to look at them."

He bowed flippantly, murmured, "Carry on, Carter. I'm sure it's fascinating," rolled his eyes, and left to go join the intrepid archeologist.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

"So what you're saying," Daniel continued, as the girl was checked out in the infirmary, "is that you're from another time, right? Perhaps the past, or…"

He trailed off as the girl drawled, "I haven't said anything. You've just been making assumptions and I've been telling you whether they're right or wrong. For all your brilliance, you can be pretty dumb, you know."

O'Neill, who had been looking at her BDU jacket, remarked, "Well, unless Carter was named Morgan and was a member of the SGC at 13, then this girl ain't from the past."

Daniel stared at him.

"What?" Jack asked. "Just sayin'…"

Morgan looked miffed. "I'm 16," she replied, "Not that you'd care…"

Jack pointed to her rank insignia.

"Insubordination, Lieutenant Morgan. By the way…what's your first name?"

Dr. Fraiser pointed to O'Neill with a needle, making him involuntarily fall back a step.

"You aren't going to get any further answers from this young lady, general. She's going to have a thermometer in her mouth, then an X-ray, then an MRI. Now, do I have to threaten you, or will you leave voluntarily?"

O'Neill cast a frustrated look at his CMO, and then tugged at Daniel's sleeve.

"Let's go, space monkey. Maybe Carter will be more receptive to our questions."

Daniel shook him off.

"No, Jack, I've got work to do…I really want to piece together what I've learnt about this girl so far…you don't mind, do you?"

The general sighed melodramatically, and replied in an overly mournful tone, "I suppose…"

He left the infirmary, muttering, "Gee, you'd think being in charge came with perks like getting to order people around…"

Daniel turned back to the girl, who was evading Fraiser's penlight with a level of skill Jack would have envied, and began to question her again.

"So, you aren't from the past. You aren't from an alternate universe. We've ruled out Tok'ra, Go'auld, evil Asgard, and just about everything else. Who are you, and where are you from?"

She allowed herself an evil grin, and lisped over the thermometer, "Clathified."

He shook his head, unwilling to give up that easily.

"Okay…classified…um…oh, I know! You can tell me why you look like Carter, though, right?"

She smirked. "That'd be telling you who I am. Thorry, clathified."

"Damn," he swore under his breath, and took off his glasses.

He breathed on them and polished them absently on his black t-shirt, all the while thinking hard on how to go about his self-applied task. He had achieved contact with all manner of races, from Unas to Tok'ra, and he had never faced the singular challenge of a teenage girl who looked alarmingly like one of his best friends who insisted everything about herself was classified.

If only he could ascend, then he could get inside her head or something…no, that was the very reason Anubis had been "sent back".

That simply wouldn't do.

Dang it, he HAD to think of something…otherwise, Jack'd decide to interrogate the girl, and while Jack was good around kids, he didn't exactly enjoy being messed around with by them.

Then, she'd get all hurt and mad and…

He turned back to her, sitting on the bed, the thermometer still in her mouth, the smirk that said I-know-what-you-want-to-know-and-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you on her face, her arms crossed defiantly, and it occurred to Daniel that maybe it would be Jack who ended up hurt and mad and…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

Carter was sitting in her lab at her ever-faithful laptop when he arrived, and he took great pleasure in watching her wide-eyed fascination in her current project.

He shifted his body to lean on her doorframe, and she said, without looking up, "Take a look at this, sir."

"Aw," he groaned as he made his way to her side, "how'd ya know it was me?"

She shrugged.

"You always used to come and sit mindlessly in my lab, even though you're usually too busy now. I just figured you had nothing to do, and Daniel was busy, so…"

He nodded sagely, and leaned over to look at the numbers on her screen.

Bad move.

He remembered that special recipe for an instant headache: _Take one screen full of numbers, combine with intoxicating scent of 2IC, shake well._

Damn.

Carter was oblivious to his grimace of pain, being altogether too preoccupied with the warm breathing near her neck.

She closed her eyes, mentally scolded herself, and proceeded to tell her CO all the interesting things the numbers represented.

That is, she started.

He abruptly stood, held up a hand, and murmured, "Ahh!"

"Right, sir," she replied, and gave him the simplified version.

"It seems that the patterns in the wormhole's energy pattern that we were observing were similar to those produced by the quantum mirror, except, instead of dilating time and space, the "ripples" actually turned the wormhole inside out and made it a time machine.

"I'm not entirely sure what this means, sir, but I can tell you that it's fascinating. Particularly because the device used to create this effect seemed to have had certain recognizable energy patterns that would denote its "make", if you would have. See, here is the exact energy marker that would come from Ancient technology, more specifically; it looks similar to a DHD. Here's Tok'ra, I'm not entirely certain what device, and here's Asgard…looks a bit like their transporter array. Now, here we have…"

She stopped as the general again held up his hand, and said, "That's awful nice, Carter. What exactly are we looking at, here? Something that can be reversed? Something that can be duplicated? Something that'll kill us? Something that's gonna take over the world? Cure a disease? Make chocolate? What?"

She shook her head, her eyes wide as she looked up at him.

"I'm not entirely certain, sir, to tell you the truth. I would like to talk to that girl, though…" she trailed off.

"Morgan. Lieutenant Morgan." He supplied.

"I'd like to talk to Morgan, then, see what she can tell me, if anything."

He nodded.

"Daniel's with her now, and Doc kicked me out. Wanna go finish lunch? We were interrupted, ya know."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir…I've got a lot of work to do. I really want to finish analyzing these patterns, and figuring out how whatever device she used works."

His shoulders slumped slightly as she reached out and took her cordless mouse from his hands.

"I'll get you some jell-o, then. Or coffee…whichever."

She smiled up at him. He was REALLY bored.

"Coffee would be nice, don't you have paperwork to do, though, sir?"

He waved his hand in an abstract manner.

"Nonsense! I need you in working order, Carter, and if coffee's what you need, I'll give up all that time doing all that amazingly fun paperwork to get you coffee."

He grinned at her, one of those special Jack O'Neill grins, and left.

She sat, staring at her screen, still feeling the after-effects of that smile.

She picked up the half-full mug of coffee by her laptop, filled it from the carafe on the edge of her desk, and went back to work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter…it's about 3 and a half pages. I'll try to do five or more in the future, but this is where it ends for today.

Keep me posted on all your amazing ideas, comments, criticisms…yeah, that.

-sips coffee-

But don't ask questions. All that is classified.


End file.
